Life's Retribution
by Weaselandcherry
Summary: Being betrayed by the person who you've always looked up to leaves you broken, only to leave you and your loved ones to pick up the pieces unsuccessfully. Being in life threatening conditions can change a person, ninja or no. The only way to heal is to start anew in a new place with new people. Two people meet as a result of one pathetic and enigmatic situation.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story for quite some time...maybee two or a year and a half, haha. I've been a bit hesitant about posting it, then I started reading DN fics again and got so pumped. And I also got a bit of inspiration from our little marshmallow, whose birthday is today, along with mine the next day ;)

Sorry for the weird half flashback in the middle of the story, I'd italicize it but I'm doing this on a tablet, which would probably take hours upon hours. When my laptop gets fixed I'll fix it.

Enjoy~

* * *

I sighed as I looked at my former teammate. Her pink hair surrounding her head. Her breathing a steady rhythm. They had to sedate her again. They always had to sedate her sooner or later. Her disease is getting worse each day. Grandma's switched her off so many medications; we were left with the last resort medication. Although, that doesn't seem to be working either.

I bent over and leaned my elbows on my knees and rested my face on my hands. I closed my eyes.

Grandma Tsunade said Sakura had Schizophrenia. It was bad. It was really bad.

I curled my hand into a fist in anger.

It was all his fault. He had done this to her. 'Sasuke' How could he do this? To his teammate, friend! I clenched my eyes tight.

It's been six months since we discovered Sakura's been ill, but Grandma said she may have had it two to three months earlier. At first we didn't know what had caused this. Sakura's family has had no background of Schizophrenia or any kind of illness. Then I remembered Sakura had ran into Sasuke, and had returned to Konoha only to be sent to the hospital. I yelled at Grandma and told her to tell me what was wrong with Sakura. She said I wouldn't like the answer. I didn't.

She told me Sakura came across a Sharingan user. My heart stopped for a second, only a second. Sasuke. Sasuke had done this. I was angry beyond belief. Grandma told me to calm down and didn't start explaining until I was. When I was she told me what she found. She said Sakura had been exposed to the Tsukiyomi.

My eyes widened. 'How could he do this?!', I thought. Did he want to kill Sakura? I asked myself. I shook my head. 'No'. No, he couldn't have. We're his teammates, friends, family. I stared hard at the floor. ' He would never hurt one of us...' Grandma spoke.

" Naruto, it doesn't help to deny reality... It just makes it harder to accept." A tear shredded from my tightly closed eyes. I took a deep breath and moved my head up to look into her eyes.

" What room?" I asked softly.

Her eyes softened at my gaze. " 1031."

I sprinted to her hospital room. When I opened the door to her room I found our Sensei sitting in the chair next to Sakura, his back towards me. " Kaka-sensei." I spoke, my voice scratchy and deep.

He turned his head, just enough to see me, and just enough for me to see the pain in his revealed eye. He turned around. I took the chair from the other side of Sakura's bed and moved it next to Kakashi-sensei and in front of Sakura.

" Where's Sai?" I asked looking at my Sensei.

" Mission." He said.

" I thought he was suppose to be coming back today?"

" Aa..." He stated eyes still unmoving from her still form. We sat there for awhile just looking at her. " I'm sorry." I heard from troubled man. My head whipped up.

" Kaka-"

" No, I should've taken care of this problem a long time ago. I'm your Sensei. I'm suppose to protect you, not let you guys run around and kill one another." He said angrily, then in the softest voice I've ever heard him speak before he said," I'm sorry... I'm a failure as your teacher."

I narrowed my eyes at him and spoke firmly," NO. Your wrong. We were-are suppose to protect each other! It's not your fault. You're not a failure Kaka-sensei." I said to him. He turned his head to look at me. I gave him a soft smile. " You're always there for us. In the toughest, strangest, and most humiliating times, you're always there. You were there for me and Sakura when we lost Sasuke, when we meet with him three years after, when we fought against Haku and Zabuza. On missions- everything... I've never said this before, but... Thank you Kakashi-sensei." His eyes widened. I grinned. " Besides, if you weren't there half the time, who would pay for my ramen when I didn't have enough money?" I said, and rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

I cracked an eye open and saw the old man slightly smile at my attempt to lighten the mood. At that moment I heard my Sensei's stomach growl for lack of food. I sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

" You better eat." I suggested.

His eyes glided over our teammate. I knew what he was thinking. He didn't want to leave her.

" I'll stay, go. She'll be fine with me!" I stated reassuringly as I pointed a thumb to myself, a grin still plastered onto my face. I saw him give a small smile and nod.

He got up to move towards the door and asked," Do you want anything?"

" No. I'm fine." My eyes not leaving Sakura's face. I heard him open the door, but not close.

Then I heard him speak quietly," You can't save him." The door shut. My eyes widened. My eyes looked over Sakira laying on the hospital bed immobile because our brother. It saddened me. How could Sasuke have done this?

It was a week later that Sakura woke up and another week until she was dismissed from the hospital. She was fine. Happy, breathing, just Sakura. It wasn't until a few months later we would discover symptoms of her fatal illness.

I heard the door to Sakura's room open. My head whipped up to see the face that entered her room. It was a nurse. It was time for Sakura's medicine.

" Sir." She said. I nodded and got up from my chair next to Sakura. I stepped out of her room and closed the door behind me. It was about ten minutes until the nurse came out and told me Sakura was awake. My heart jumped for joy getting to know that I'd be able to see her awake and not just laying there. Now if only she could talk to me. After the nurse told me she opened the door, and I happily went inside. I heard the door close behind me as my eyes were on Sakura. Her eyes snapped over to me when the door shut.

" Sakura." I said happily. I smiled and she smiled back. I took my place beside her bed, like always. " How do you feel?" I asked.

" Like a million bucks." My smile increased, that's my Sakura. She rolled her eyes at my smile. She then put a hand over her IV and her smile turned into a frown. I furrowed my eyebrows in worry.

" Sakura? Are you alright?" She looked up with big eyes.

" Huh?...Oh... yea. It's just... I... hate this. I hate being like this. Not being able to control my actions, not being able to know if I'll wake up being myself or some crazy loon. Knowing soon that the voices and hallucinations will come back sooner or later. I... hate it." She said, her voice cracking at the end because of her tears. My heart clenched with sadness. I didn't want to see her cry. I leaned over in my chair to hug her tight. She hugged me just as tight as I did, clinging to me like a life preserver. The last thread of life. I could feel her cold, salty tears wetting my white shirt, but I didn't care. After she calmed down she pulled back, and I leaned back into my chair. I gave a slight smile and asked," Shouji?"

After about an hour and a half we got done playing the game. I sucked, so it didn't take long for Sakura to beat me. Usually these things go on for hours. I know. One time I watched Shikamaru play against his dad, because I wanted to see how to play. That game lasted for a good six hours, I'm pretty lucky this one only lasted how long it did.

I was putting away the game underneath Sakura's bed when she spoke.

" Naruto?" she asked quietly.

" Hmm?" I said while getting up from off the ground.

" When..." She hesitated. I started to dust off the dirt from my hands and knees when she started again. " When I go, will you remember me like this?" She asked. I froze in mid action of swiping my hands together. Suddenly my head snapped up, disbelief written all over my face.

" Wha…" I trailed off, not knowing where she was going with this. " What're you talking about?" I asked her with big eyes. She looked away.

" When I... When I die," She turned and looked at me," Will you remember me for me, and not like that..?" She stared at me, her eyes pleading for an answer. I felt confused though. 'Why does she think she's gonna die?' I thought.

' She can't...she can't possibly think that she's going to die, right? Right? I mean, there's no way she could anyway...'

Suddenly I felt enraged. How could she think something like that?!

" What're talking about, Sakura?" I asked angrily with narrowed eyes.

" Will you remember me and...-and as not some crazy person!" She asked her eyes begging.

" No! You're not dying and you're not going to!"

" Yes, yes I will, Naruto! You and I both know this. Just accept it! I can't beat-I can't beat whateverthis is!" She shouted back. I glared at her.

" NO! You're going to be fine. So stop saying that you're going to." I growled.

" I'm not fine, Naruto! I'm sick, and nothing's working! I'm a hopeless case, and I know that damn well! Lady Tsunade has tried everything from a therapist to pills, and I don't feel the slightest bit better. Don't you think that means something? Don't you think that everything else you might do will be futile too?!" She screamed.

" No. As long as there is hope I won't give up on you. I won't let you die, Sakura! I'll protect you-"

" How Naruto? You can't protect what you can't control!" She yelled and shut her eyes tightly.

" Why do you want to die Sakura?" I asked in a more soothing tone. She shook her head, and I can see her clasp the sheets in her hands tighter turning her knuckles white.

" I-I don't." She stammered.

" Then why do you keep saying you will?" I asked softly, taking a step towards her.

" Because..." She said, her voice shaking.

" Because why?" She put her hands up to her head, grabbing her hair.

" Because... I have to...?"

" No you don't. You can get better." I said while she just kept whispering 'Lies' over and over again." You can get through this. I'll help you."

" Lies, lies...all of them...all LIES " She wailed. " I know what you're really thinking! You want me to die! You want to see me die! You're Lying!" My eyes widened as she gripped her hair more forcefully. Then she started ripping her hair out while giving a bloodcurdling scream. I winced.

" NonoNO! LIES, STOP WITH THE LIES!" I rushed towards her, trying to make her stop pulling out her hair.

" STOP! NO! STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!" She yelled while thrashing around on the bed.

" Sakura. Sakura! STOP!" I tried to yell over her, but couldn't. I tried grabbing onto her wrist, but she keep wiggling out of my grasp. I tried her forearms, but then she started thrashing around more. I reached my arm over to the other side of her bed and pushed a button to alert the nurses. I really didn't want to do that, but I had no choice, I didn't want her hurting herself.

" Sakura! Sakura! Calm down!" I grabbed for her arm again. This time she bit me, and she bit me hard. I gave out a yelp and fell back. At the same time the door burst open and in came into two nurses, a doctor, and Grandma Tsunade. Once they got in they all ran towards Sakura to try and restrain herself from hurting herself even more. I just sat there on the ground unmoving looking with panic unaware of my wound on my arm. Grandma Tsunade quickly walked over to me and crouched down in front of me.

" Naruto?", she tried, "Naruto.", she spoke more firmly, "Follow me." She stood up, I slowly followed.

The door clicked behind us when came out of the room. I could still hear Sakura screaming. Tsunade examined me and her eyes fell on my arm.

" Your arm, Naruto." She said her mouth slightly agape. I looked down and cringed. I big chunk of flesh was missing. It started throbbing; I only now noticed it, because she pointed it out. " Common, I'll patch you up." She said and turned her back to walk away, but I wasn't going to let her leave without giving me answers. To hell with me.

" Tsunade." I spoke firmly. She froze. " What's going on? You're keeping something from me." We stood there for a minute in silence. " What's going on-?" She cut me off.

" I took her off of paliperidone-"

" What?!" I snarled.

"Listen!" She yelled, then spoke in a firm tone," It was affecting her immune system. Left her open to diseases."

" Then why'd you put her on it in the first place?" I asked coldly.

" It was our only option." She answered calmly.

" Did she get any?"

Silence.

" Diseases. Did she get any?" I asked again in a tightly. She took a moment to respond.

" Yes."

My breath hitched in my throat. My big eyes looked at her green jacket.

" What is it?"

" An infection in the lungs."

I felt my throat close up and burn from trying to surpass tears from shedding.

" No! You're not dying and you're not going to!"

" Yes, yes I will, Naruto! You and I both know this. Just accept it! I can't beat-I can't beat whatever this is!" She shouted back. I glared at her.

' T-that's what she was talking about.' I leaned my side on the wall next to me.

I hugged my knees tightly and cried silently as Sakura's screams echoed the dark hallway.

* * *

I actually researched very intensely on Schizophrenia when first starting on this story, and I found out it doesn't have to be genetic compare to what the general public thinks, it can be brought on by a multitude of things. Stress and a sudden horrific incident can trigger it, for mental stability for the persons' awareness, because they can't take reality, something upon those lines.

I realize Naruto's probably a bit... whiney? And emotional? But his almost brother destroyed his best friends state of mind and ultimately ruined her, mentally and physically. And I don't think any of you realized how much Naruto used Sakura's name all the time instead of pronouns, I did that on purpose to show how much he cares for her, if that... Makes any sense? Like any of you care right? Haha.(I dare you to go back and count how many times he used her name.)

Let me know if you want some L already or want to see what's up with Sakura, it's already typed up so just ask away!

Did you guys also get Sakura's room reference? Kuku, if you know I mentally high five you. ;)

Review, pm, favorite, alert me, love me! Thanks for reading, more will be on its way.

~WAC

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEAR!-may you have all the toys in the world-probably already do...(may you always look as soft as you probably feel).

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEMARI!-may you foster in that Eternal Tsukiyomi with Shika;D

**(EDITED: decided not to italicize fb, too mashed in the story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again :) Thanks SPark681 for being my first reviewer and alert... and favorite. It really means a lot.

Umm, L shall be in the next chapter ;) and I'll have to finish all my summer work by this week so probably no updates... maybe... Heh-heh.

Okay, enjoy!

* * *

3 Weeks Later

I walked towards the hospital after being kicked out of the hospital. Grandma said I needed to go home and shower. I've spent every waking hour in her room. Waiting for her to wake up. Some days she would. Some she wouldn't. I practically lived there. A nurse who would occasionally give Sakura her medicine saw how I would stay all day for Sakura and end up falling asleep, so she requested Tsunade to give me a room in the hospital. Which I didn't mind; if something was to come up I'd be right there for Sakura.

Sakura...

I sighed. Ever since I've found out about Sakura's lung infection I've been worried for Sakura's health. Tsunade has been avoiding me and keeping me in the dark ever since she told me, too. Whenever I would try to speak or ask her something she would always have an excuse or just right out ignore me. I really do need to talk to her. She's hiding something and I have a gut feeling it's not good.

I tightened my grip on the paper bag I carried in my hand, and in a matter of minutes I arrived at the hospital. As I made my way towards Sakura's room I noticed things I haven't before. The people: elderly, children, ninja, civilians. It really was sad. Not to mention there was this sad and sorrowful aura, like they knew death was awaiting them. I stopped momentarily as I saw a little boy with brown hair jump onto someone on one of the hospital beds.

" Daddy!" He said cheerfully.

I heard a chuckle as a woman scolded the dark haired boy for jumping on the bed ridden man. The boy sat up and sat criss-crossed on his father's bed. A woman, who I'm guessing his mom, sitting in the chair farthest from the door, near the window.

" How've you been?" The man asked with a little smile.

" Great!" The little boy beamed.

" That's good. How's school?"

" Awesome! I made so many new friends, Daddy!"

" I'm glad. Helping your mother around the house?" He asked.

The boy nodded eagerly. His face then turned to confusion as he put his head down. Then looked up suddenly.

" Daddy?"

" Hmm?"

" When... when are you going to get better?"

I saw the mother tense and the same with the troubled man on the white sheets.

I saw the man's eyes crinkled as he said," Soon." The boy then smiled.

" And! When I do get better, how bout I take your out for ice-cream?" He asked.

" Yea!" The brown haired boy said entuasticacly.

" Keitaro..." The woman whispered.

" Ya hear that mom!? Dad's going to take me out for ice-cream when he gets better!" The boy whipped his head around to tell his mom. She just sat there wide eyed, and then her face relaxed as she gave a gentle smile to her son.

" Well, until then you have to be the man of the house, do you know what that means?" She asked. He shook his head 'no'. " It means you've got to go to bed. You can't be tried and sleepy if you're suppose to be a strong man." She teased. The boy scrunched up his face in thought for awhile until he beamed and turned towards his dad.

" Well, I've got to go now! I've got to get my sleep if I want to protect mom! I'll see you tomorrow, Daddy!" He said as he got off of the bed and stood up.

" Akemi."

" Huh?" Akemi looked up at his dad in wonder. Keitaro then pulled his son into a hug. Akemi was shocked for a second then hugged back. His dad then whispered something. I couldn't hear it, but I can make out the words from his lips.

" I love you."

As my eyes softened I was then pushed to the side by two nurses who were running.

" Move out of the way!" One yelled. I heard more footsteps as I heard a loud commotion at the end of the hall. I flattened myself against the wall just in time as three more people ran down the hall. Hopefully that person would be okay. As I took a couple of steps towards the end of the hall I noticed they were at the same...

I took off towards the end of the hall.

' Sakura!'

**~*O*~**

All I've been thinking since stepping out of my front door this morning, is that I can't believe I'm doing this. It's only a matter of time before I reach my destination.

Hopefully they'll let me talk to him...

In a matter of minutes I reached my destination. The police station. I pushed the door open and walked towards a desk where a man with short black hair sat. I walked up and cleared my dry throat. He looked up from whatever he was reading.

" How may I help you, sir?" He said as he stood up. I glanced around for a second.

" May I speak with the person in charge of investigating the Kira case?" The man looked shocked.

" You too, huh?" He spoke aloud, though more to himself.

' Me too? Did someone else-'

" Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but the police force is no longer in charge of investigating the Kira case."

" What?!" I said without skipping a beat. " But I need to talk to someone about this immediately! It's crucial!"

" W-well I don't know what to tell you, sir."

" Let me talk to your Chief!" I demanded.

' I need to talk to L.'

" Uh- yes!"

I watched as the man called, Saizo, hurriedly dialed the phone the their superintendent.

" Uh-yes, Commander! There's someone here who says they have information about the Kira case... Yes, I've already informed him about that... Okay, right away." He hung up the phone and looked at me." Commander wants to see you. He's in room 215. Take the elevator to the 2nd floor, turn right, and then left. It should be the last door in the hall."

I nodded and thanked him.

I knocked on room 215 and heard a rough 'enter'. I opened the door and saw a balding man with glasses; he looked like he was in his early 60's, late 50's. He was wearing a tan suit, a white button down shirt, and a matching tie. I saw the name plate on the desk.

' Koreyoshi Kitamura...hmm?'

He looked me in the eye carefully and said," Hello. Saizo told me you had information about the Kira case, is that correct?"

" Yes." I said strongly.

" Well, then please take a seat." He said as he motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. I walked over to the chair and sat down. There was a moment or two of complete silence. Then he spoke.

" So, what is this information about? What is it?" He asked curiously.

" I'm sorry, but I can only disclose that information to L." I stated. He rose a brow.

" We no longer keep in touch with L." He said.

" If you used to be in contact with him, then that means you still know how to get in contact with him, or someone that will for you."

He narrowed his eyes and spoke, " How do I know that this information is grave enough and not just a hoax."

" You don't."

" Well, then I'm afraid I can't help you unless you tell me." He stated as he closed his eyes and folded his hands under his chin. I narrowed my eyes at him.

' This guy...'

" I'll tell you only if you agree to get me in contact with L."

I saw him try to hide the smirk that crossed his face. He opened his eyes.

" Very well. I will try, but I can't give you a 100% 'okay'. He might not even want to talk to you. So, what's this information?"

" I know how Kira kills." I stated bluntly.

His eyes widened in shock.

" H-how?!" He said astounded.

I closed my eyes. " I cannot tell how I acquired this information, but let's just say the source is 100% full proof and trustworthy." I spoke calmly.

" Well, how does he kill?!" He asked eagerly.

I smiled and shook my head.

" Only if you call L first." I leaned forward a little bit, " Then I'll tell you."

His eyes narrowed a bit before going into his desk to pull out a phone and business card. I heard him give a small sigh, dial, then put the phone to his ear.

" Hello, Watari-san."

' Watari? Does he work for L or something?'

" Aa... yes, I wasn't expecting myself to contact you again too... Yes, well," He cleared his throat," I have a ..." He looked at me," man here who says he has very important information for L regarding the Kira case... He says... " He looked at me again, " he says he knows how Kira can kill... Yes, well he says it's from a very reliable and trustworthy source. Also... he said he will only talk to L directly... Are you sure?... Yes...Yes...Okay... Good-bye."

He flipped the phone shut and set it on the desk in front of him.

" What did he say?" I asked eagerly.

He looked at me and said," He said he'll send a text to that phone, and it will have information telling you where to go for you to meet L."

I reached over the desk to grab the phone, but he placed his hand on top of the phone. I looked at him.

" Tell me how he kills." I sighed and retracted back into my seat.

" Fine, but don't take this information lightly."

"..."

"..."

" Well?"

"... A Notebook." I stated simply.

" A notebook?" He asked unbelievably. I nodded.

" You have got to be kidding me!? You're telling me a notebook is killing people around the world!"

" Yes, He writes their names in it, and it kills whomever he wants dead. As simple as that."

" You're lying... That's the stupidest theory I've heard so far! I think your informant is terribly wrong!" I almost frowned,least course he wouldn't believe me, but then again, its not like he had any other leads. You'd think he'd at least be a bit accepting of it... then again I hadn't believed it when I first heard it.

" This is the truth, whether you except it or not is entirely up to you. It's not like I can prove it to you though, but think about it. It fits perfectly. Nobody would ever suspect a simple everyday looking notebook would be the source of a series of mass killings. And investigators wouldn't even know what to look for. For them they would think it would be something so obvious, they would never suspect a notebook. It's perfect."

* * *

Thanks for reading you guys.

For all you manga readers or Death Noters you probably already know allll about the prologue and who Mikami Taru is, for those of you who do not, you can look it up or can wait until it's revealed. You'll be in for a shock ;)). Trust me, and I'm actually surprised no one's thought of this idea before...hmm... I did ,like , extensive research and rereading of the manga and wiki note, so bare with me.

Sakura, Sakura, mmm, I'm not trying to-and not planning-to make her into a Mary Jane. If you see even the sliiightest of hints tell me, I'm not a fan of doing that. And I really don't want my stories to be like all the other L x Sakura pairings so some things may have to be explained later.

You could really make a girl happy by pushing that button on the bottom. Consider it a birthday gift to yours truly :)

Open to anything too: opinions, critics, the works.

Alright, I'll go. See ya

~WAC

**(EDITED)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, how're you? Good? Good! I just got back to school Tuesday, so bare with me alright? Just remember no matter how long it takes, I. Will. Finish!

Thanks tallia7, you gave me motivation to post this chapter.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

I sat in my swivel chair with my feet pulled to me as usual. I had just got done "interrogating" the Shinigami, and while doing so I can tell it was lying. About what , I don't know. It must be crucial if it kept dodging my questions like that. I wonder what it's trying to hide. Although, there is a small chance that it really doesn't know anything, less than 1% actually, but I highly doubt that.

It even looked at Light when I asked of the user could possibly lose their memory. The Shinigami looked at Light as if asking permission to answer the question truthfully or not.

I don't trust this Shinigami, whether it is because it's not human or whether it is because I know it is withholding important information. None the less, it's the only thing who knows anything about this notebook. Although, I do still believe Yagami Light and Amane Misa have something to do with this murderer's notebook, but... when Aizawa was reading the 'How to Use' it stated:

IF THE PERSON USING THE NOTE FAILS TO WRITE WITHIN 13 DAY OF EACH OTHER, THEN THE USER WILL DIE.

I doubted my suspicions of them being Kira and Second Kira.

It made no sense to me though; when discovering that notebook I was sure we'd find some solid evidence against Light and Miss Amane. Everything had made sense... Except for that one rule. If that rule was true, and Light and Misa were Kira and Second Kira, then they would be dead, but they aren't. So that could only mean they aren't Kira and Second Kira because they're still alive, right? No, I've come up with a more favorable possibility. The 13 day rule is a fake. It was intentionally put there to throw me off. If the rule was a fake I would've solved another puzzle and Light's childish illusion of being "God" would cease. Then-

I got pulled out of my train of thought when I heard speak.

" The meaning of this? More dead criminals." He said shockingly.

" It's pretty thorough ." Masuda said

I picked up another cookie and took a bite.

" Sixteen people during the last night alone... people who were announced after the death of Higuchi." Aizawa stated.

I put a finger to my lip as I processed this new information, then I heard Light curse aloud and looked at him.

" Kira... Damnit..."

I made a face.

" ... That must mean Higuchi wasn't Kira..." spoke with a hint of defeat.

" No, it's been verified that Higuchi was killing criminals up until the time he was captured." Light said.

Masuda put his hands to his head and spoke," The... then that means that another Kira has appeared... Ah, why?" He moaned.

' Kira now.. What's going on...' I pondered.

" But with this ," Light spoke up," it's become clear that another notebook exists. Isn't that right, Rem?"

" Probably... since reapers just don't go about targeting criminals and killing them off." It said.

I took another cookie and looked at it before biting into it.

' If that's true then...'

"- the instant that Aname-san become free..." I said aloud.

Light looked at me.

" Ryuuzaki, you're still-"

Light stopped in mid sentence when he heard my cell phone go off.

I roamed around in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I flipped it open while I got up and spoke.

" What is it, Watari?'

" There is someone who says they have very valuable information with guarding the Kira case."

" ...Really...?" I spoke with interest.

" Yes, he says he knows how Kira can kill."

" But we already know that."

" Yes, but I have a feeling he knows more than that."

I took a moment to think.

If this person knows about the notebook, then what else does he know about it? How does he even know? There's no way someone else could've leaked that bit of information, I made sure of that. He couldn't be a past user of it because of that rule... But it could all just be a hoax... Even so...

" Okay, could you please co-"

" He wants to meet with you in person, Ryuuzaki."

I narrowed my eyes a little.

" He said he won't give the information any other way."

I took a side glance behind me, and then adverted my eyes away. I gave a small sigh.

" Alright."

" Do you want me to tell him to meet you here?"

"Yes."

" I'll get him to come immediately."

I hung up my phone and put it back into my pocket.

This person... If he really does have information... What should I ask him? Well, first I'll have to ask about that rule. If it's not true then Light and Misa definitely are Kira and Second Kira. An maybe he'll know more about this murderer's notebook, too. Wait... I can't get to ahead of myself here... the real question here is... If he really does know about this notebook then is he a threat or an ally?

" Ryuuzaki? Is everything okay?" Matsuda asked.

I turned around and walked over to my chair.

" Yes." I said.

" What did Watari-san want?" Light asked.

He knew it was something important. Especially if Watari had to call me like this.

" Someone called and said they had information with guarding this case. He had thought it was relevant, but it wasn't." I said simply, while inspecting the chocolate panda between my thumb and pointer finger. I felt Light's stare, not totally buying my story. I already knew my lie wasn't full proof, which was fine with me , because if this person really did have the information I needed then whether he believes me or not doesn't matter. But I can't let him know I'm meeting someone... Ah... Misa.

I got up from my chair and headed towards the door as I felt all eyes on me.

" I'm taking a break. You guys should too, you deserve it." I spoke casually while opening the door, then closing it behind me. I then headed to the one place where I knew I didn't place surveillance cameras.

*~O~*

When I got there the sight was disturbing. The room was filled with people. I saw one of the nurses put a mask over Sakura's face, as the doctor started yelling medical terms I didn't comprehend. When I looked a little closer I noticed there was blood on Sakura's white sheets.

I froze. My stomach churned with a very bad feeling. I looked down to the floor and noticed the blanket I had brought Sakura from my apartment. I bent down to grab it, but felt something wet on it. I opened it up. I dropped it as if my hand burnt from just touching it, as my knees gave out.

Blood. There was so much blood.

I held my hand that was covered in blood. In front of my face. Not just anyone's blood. It was Sakura's blood. I started to shake uncontrollably in horror. My wide blue eyes frantic and frightened that Sakura wasn't okay.

I heard the monitor hooked up to Sakura beep erratically. I looked up with my horror stricken eyes.

I heard the doctor yell.

" GET LADY TSUNADE! NOW!" He yelled to no one, but one of the nurses managed to maneuver through the chaos and around me, then took off down the hallway in a flash.

I scooted over and leaned my back against the wall next to the door to Sakura's room.

' I can't believe this is happening... Is Sakura going to die?... No! What am I thinking?! Sakura's not going to die! She's strong she can beat this!... She has too... but what if Sakura doesn't make it? Then what? What will happen next? What will happen to our family...?

I, Sakura would be dead and Sasuke's the one who caused her to die. People would want blood. Past friendships wouldn't matter. All everyone would want is revenge... especially Grandma and Ino. Tsunade wouldn't want anything more except to torture Sasuke for killing her student with such inhumane conditions. For making her suffer the way she did...

Kakashi-sensei... I hope he would be okay. He's already beating himself up over the fact Sasuke put a finger on Sakura. He thinks it's his fault, and if Sakura dies...

Damn it!'

I pounded my fist on the ground beside me.

' This can't be happening!'

*~O~*

After doing the necessary scanning the door in front of me opened. As I soundlessly walked through the door the door behind me shut just as quietly.

" What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

" Nothing… I just needed a secure place to make a phone call. Light might've watched me on the monitor."

" I see."

I took out my phone and dialed a number, then pushed 'send'. I put the phone to my ear.

" Hello?" A very high pitched voice asked.

" Ah… Misa-"

" Ryuuzaki-kun? Hi, how are you! How's Light-kun?!" She talked excitedly into the phone. I pushed the phone away from my ear a bit.

" I'm fine, but it seems Light's a little down."

" Wha?"

" I think Light-kun misses you."

" But I just saw him yesterday." She stated a bit confused.

" Yes, but only for a couple of minutes. I'm sure he wanted to take Misa out, but felt obligated to stay here."

" What can Misa do to make Light-kun feel better?" She asked desperately.

" Well, why doesn't Misa come and visit Light-kun and take him out on a date." I suggested.

" Oooh, that's perfect! We haven't been on a date, and even when we did you were there."

I paused at that.

" … Okay, but make sure Light-kun doesn't know I told Misa this."

" Why?" She asked a bit skeptic.

" Because Light doesn't want you to know that he misses you. He has a hard time expressing his feelings."

" Hmm… you're right. He does! He really needs to work on that." She said all - knowing.

" Also, he doesn't want to make Misa worry about him. With Misa modeling and acting, it could be a lot of stress for Misa- knowing how much you care about Light." I explained.

" Oh! I knew he always cared for me! He's so shy." She giggled." Thank you Ryuuzaki-kun for calling me and letting me know. I want Light-kun to be happy no matter what!" She spoke determined.

" Aa… I'm happy to hear that. Hopefully Light-kun will feel much better after your date. Are you coming now?" I asked.

" Yep, don't worry, Ryuuzaki-kun. Leave everything to me!"

" Okay, Misa. Bye."

" Byeee!"

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned around to leave.

" … Ryuuzaki"

I stood slack as usual towards the door. Closing my eyes I drew in a slow inaudible breath, then proceeded towards the door.

*~O~*

I walked very slowly back to where the others were, so I arrived ten minutes later which upon later thought didn't make sense to me. When I entered the room it didn't even look like anyone left the room. They were still there.

" Did anyone of you actually take a break?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me as I walked to my seat. Matsuda scratched his head and spoke, " Hahaha no, not really..."

I nodded as I pulled my knees to my chest.

" So, we know how they kill. If anyone appears in the least suspicious, we will detain him or her, and search him or her thoroughly for the notebook."

" But Ryuuzaki," Light spoke," the murderer's notebook… I believe in it as well but if you were able to capture the person who was writing the names, will you be able to properly convict him as a mass murderer?"

" I cannot demonstrate it… without verifying the murderer's notebook. But that does not matter to me, if the case can be solved then I will leave the rest up to the ministry of justice." I said looking forward at the monitor.

I then heard a 'beep' and saw Misa standing with her hands in front of her smiling.

" Hey it's Misamisa!" Matsuda pointed to the screen.

" Why's she here? She was just here yesterday." Aizawa grumbled a bit confused. Matsuda gave an over exaggerated sighed.

" It's obvious! You really don't know anything about love, Aizawa-san, do you? Misamisa misses Light and wanted to see him again. They only talked for a couple of minutes yesterday."

I watched as Light walked out of the room to greet Misa. When he got down they talked for a couple of minutes and then they left when Misa dragged Light out of the building by pulling his arm the whole way.

" Who knew she was so strong." Aizawa muttered.

" They're going on a date!" Matsuda said happily. Mr. Yagami nodded his head in approval.

" That's good. I've been worried about him. He rarely leaves here anymore."

'…Now…If only they'll show up…'

I felt the phone in my pocket

' They're here.'

I turned my chair around swiftly and gracefully got up out of my seat and walked towards the door at a steady pace.

" Ah! Ryuuzaki, where are you going?" Matsuda asked surprised of my sudden movement. I stopped and turned my head just enough to look at him.

"Since Light is getting a break I see it's only fair you guys should take one too-since you didn't take one earlier."

" Aa… Okay…" He said defeated while bowing his head with slumped shoulders. I turned my head away and walked towards the door, then opened and closed it.

I admit. I am a little excited. With this information I could finally prove that Light is once and for all Kira. But… this person might also have a murderer's notebook. So, there is a chance that this person could see a persons' name just by looking at them.

I turned a corner and saw Watari standing with something in his hand, when I got closer I recognized it as my mask.

" Watari…?"

" He is inside already." He said. I nodded and he handed me the mask. I slipped it on and opened the door. He was sitting in a chair facing the wall in front of him which had another chair. When I closed the door a head snapped towards my figure.

* * *

Thanks for reading again!

I've been reading a looot of DN stories, ones that convey about the Wammy boy's personal lives. So if you know any really, really good fics about them, I'd prefer if there was no romance but..., then I welcome you to share. I've been focusing on Mello lately because his character comes up, but I need Near and Matt's too. I have to be 'in tune' with them, haha.

Anyways, hope you liked it. Any questions or comments just click that review button or pm me! :)

Goodnight!

~WAC

**(EDITED)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there, man it's been a long week, and today's the beginning of another, not that I'm complaining... Anyways, I just noticed I haven't been doing the disclaimer, haha silly me, but then again everyone knows anyone and anybody on this site doesn't own anything except for their ideas. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy, even though it's a bit dramamamatic... Haha -_-;

* * *

When the door opened I whipped my head towards it and saw a figure slouched over. He was wearing blue baggy jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves were a little too short, and an odd looking mask. It had a yellow tint with bluish green hair and a was wearing a strange looking grin. The mysterious figure sauntered over toward the chair that was placed in front of me. Sitting in the chair he pulled his knees to his chest, his toes hanging off the edge of the seat. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. This was L. This was the notorious detective, L, and he was sitting right in front of me.

We just sat there staring at one another, waiting for the other to break the ice and speak. I couldn't hold it in any longer, so I started talking.

" My name is Kagami Taro. I don't know how else to say this but... I know how Kira can kill. And as ridiculous as it sounds he kills them using a notebook. All he has to do is write their name down in the notebook and they die." I all but blurted out with haste.

I watched the man cock his head to the left a bit. The sound of his voice shook me for a moment when he started to speak.

" Aa... and how do you know that this is true?" He asked.

" A trustworthy source has told me."

" A source? You mean yourself?"

I was shocked that he could piece that together in such little time with such little information. I didn't show it though. I calmly looked at him

" No."

" Then would you mind telling me who this source is?" He asked curiously.

" No, he wishes his identity to be anonymous." I stated.

" Aa... I see. So you have no relation to this notebook then?" He asked innocently enough.

That I could tell was a trick question. If I answered no then I would be suspicious of knowing too much information about the book when I'm not suppose to have anything to do with it. If I answer yes then he'll suspect me of owning a notebook, therefore contradicting my earlier statement about having no relation to the notebook. It's the picking of the two evils. And of course I could always lie, but this is L, surely he'd see right through me.

" I only know of what my informant has told me about the notebook..." I answered indecisively.

" I see. So what has this informer told you?" He questioned, his emphasis on has running a little bland and dry,

" Well, all of what he knows. Like the person's name who you write dies in 60 seconds that you write their name, and you can specify their death by writing it out next to said name."

Telling L about the notebook made me very...excited for some reason. Maybe it was because I was helping capture one of the biggest infamous serial killers in the world, or maybe it was because I was doing something I never imagined myself doing, or maybe it was just because I was talking to this man in front of me right now.

After telling L the basics of what I knew about the notebook, there were a few minutes of silence.

" Hmm... well, since you have been honest I find it only necessary for me to be as well. That is unless you haven't ?" He asked innocently enough.

I shook my head quickly in response.

" Yes, well the truth is that we have acquired one of these murderer notebooks."

' He-he has one? He's known all about this...' I smiled humorlessly.

" Aa... how expected of you, L."

" Please, call me Ryuuzaki."

" So, what was your point in telling me this so late now?" I questioned curiously.

" I wonder." In one fluid motion he pulled out a notebook. My brain didn't fully realize what it was, but when I had I was shocked. Why the heck was he carrying that around with him!

" Tell me Taro-kun," He leaned forward a bit," Can you help me?"

* * *

Muffled noises surrounding me woke me up from sleeping. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the room Grandma had allowed me to live in for a couple of weeks now. I guess somebody must of put me in here after... I suddenly jolted from my white makeshift bed and hurriedly put on some shoes. I sprinted to Sakura's room. I stopped at the front of her closed door and took a deep breath.

' Please let her be okay.'

I slowly creaked the door open and felt my heart drop.

She wasn't in her room. Nothing was in here. The beds were stripped and anything that I had put in Sakura's room that was hers was gone. I gripped the wooden frame to the door almost causing it to crush under my grip.

But, maybe this was all some kind of misunderstanding. They probably just moved her. Yeah, they just moved Sakura to a different room.

I walked to the front desk feeling slightly nervous that what I wanted to be true wasn't, though I keep calm. I arrived at the front desk and saw a woman with short cropped black hair doing paper work.

" Umm... excuse me." I interrupted politely.

She looked up with a smile.

" How may I help you?" She asked.

" Can you tell me what room number Haruno Sakura is in?"

She looked down on to her computer screen and started to type.

" Haaaruno Sak-" She stopped abruptly the looked up with sorrowful eyes. " You didn't hear then..." She spoke softly." Mrs. Sakura is in surgery."

My eyes went wide." S-surgery? For what?" I sputtered.

" I don't know all the details, but something to do with her lungs I believe."

" Well-when will she be out?" I asked without missing a beat.

" I don't know. It could be up until a few more hours. It's a long and careful procedure."

I dazed out for a minute until she asked me if I was okay.

"...Um, yeah... Who's, who is performing the surgery?"

" Mrs. Tsunade and Shizune."

I let out a breath of relief. At least Sakura was in good hands.

" If you want you may sit and wait until the procedure is finished." She spoke kindly. I could detect the twinge of sympathy in her voice. I nodded. I turned and began to walk out the doors to the hospital.

I'll come back in a couple of hours. I need to go clean up before I come back or else Sakura'll beat me to a pulp.

I chuckled at the thought and took a breath of my first fresh air in weeks.

Walking back into the bland white building after eating, taking a shower, and changing clothes made me feel a bit more lax, though I knew I should feel anything but that at the moment.

Stepping up to the front desk I saw a different lady from last time. This one had short black hair with bangs cut across her forehead, she was chewing gum while reading a book.

I cleared my throat to get her to acknowledge me but it didn't work. Clearing it again I tried not to be rude as I spoke up.

" Excuse me?" I asked.

I waited but got no reply.

In a bit of a rush and feeling the unfamiliar feeling of irritation, I reached over and slammed the book down giving a tight, forced grin. She whipped her head up in shock.

" Excuse me, I need assistance." Voice dripping with sugar.

She sat up straight.

" U-uh y-ye-a. How m-may I help y-you?" She shuddered with wide frightened eyes.

" I need information on how Haruno Sakura's surgery went with the Hokage." I asked all traces of humor leaving my face.

" Oh, I actually h-have something from the Ho-hokage."

I waited patiently as she fumbled around on her desk. She then held up a pink and yellow striped sticky note.

" It s-says here that sh-he wants t-to see you at her office." She gave me a is-that-all- look, a bit passive from me scaring her.

I didn't mean to scare her, but I needed to know what happened.

" Thank you." My eyes hardened.

Opening the familiar brown door that led to the Hokage's office I took a breath, I needed to stay calm for and only Sakura's sake.

I peeked my head inside and saw Tsunade standing and looking out into the city, her hands behind her back.

" Tsunade-"

Without moving she spoke," Sit down, Naruto."

Taking a seat we were still in each other's presence.

" How-"

" Where were you?" She asked in a hollow voice.

I furrowed my brows in confusion and anger.

Where was I?

" I don't-"

" Today!" She spoke strongly," Around 10:30 p.m... where were you?"

I scratched my head in thought, not really knowing why Grandma wanted to know.

" I left and went to my house to clean up and eat, but I don't see what that has anything to do with Sakura. What happened? I heard there was something wrong with her lungs? Did the surgery go well? And why was all of her stuff moved out of her room?" I asked, my heart pleading for answers.

She still didn't say anything and I cracked, my carefree and calm appearance disappearing. Why weren't people listening to me the one time it mattered!

" Tsunade!?" I yelled out.

" Calm down." She said.

" Calm down? Calm down!" I stood and slammed the palms of my hands on her cherry oaked desk causing an inaudible crack to ring," I can't, I can't calm down, Sakura!? How is Sakura? You tell me this then I will!"

I stopped abruptly as I met with Tsunade's tear stained face. All my anger vanishing, I took a step back bumping into the chair behind me with shocked eyes.

" H-hey, I'm sorry I yelled, I just really wanted.. to... about Sakura..."

" At 10:31 on October 31 Haruno Sakura... died." Tsunade struggled a bit.

" No!" I closed my eyes and gave a sharp swift of my head.

" She was already in critical condition-"

" She's not dead!"

" -Her lung had burst long before I had even gotten there-"

" Stop it!"

" -We did all we could... we really did."

" Stop lying." I spoke, my voice cracking. I choked as I breathed in and felt my throat close up. I was so tempted to beat on my chest, right above my heart, the pain was too much.

I looked at her with broken eyes clouded over with tears. Letting out a cry I let my knees buckle under me.

Feeling overwhelmed I cried and flashes of Sakura invaded my head. Sakura's smile, laugh, even the punches that I secretly cherished, I would never be able to experience them again.

Ever.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently, I hadn't even heard Tsunade come over. She wrapped an arm around me in a caring brought my shaking arms up behind her and clenched her jacket.

" I know it hurts." She whispered.

I was crying so loud I couldn't hear her whisper words of comfort to me.

* * *

Walking back I had plenty of time to conclude and sort of what I heard. This was luck if anything. This man, Kagami Taro, was extremely useful to me. Hearing about all he knew about the notebook made me excited, though one would've never guessed.

I knew he was the owner of that murder notebook, the way he shifted his weight and tried too hard to prove he wasn't lying was a big give away. I wasn't who I was for nothing. But, back to the issue at hand. Now I had Light, he was caught and now l was going to do everything and anything necessary to make it acknowledged.

I felt my non pocketed hand twitch with anticipation. Putting my hand in my pocket I kept walking until I saw the door to my destination come into view.

Walking inside i could feel all stares and glances directed towards me, and oh! Light came back as well.

Inwardly grinning I trudged my way over to my usual seat in front of the computer; pulling up my legs to my chest, I stared at the screen of information.

" Let's continue."

* * *

What did I tell you? Dramatic or what? Haha. Well, I'm going to be focusing on Sakura and L in the meantime, which is a given of course, so I'll be taking a break from the Naruverse for a minute.

I personally like the last scene...hmm wonder why...?

Anyone notice anything about Sakura's deeaaath? Hmm?

Thanks for taking the time to read, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this little piece. Any questions feel free to pm or click the button, yano what I'm talkin' about, psh.

~WAC

**(EDITED)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for following and favoring it means a lot, and thanks for that review! Nice to know you are interested :)

I hope you enjoy, I don't own Death Note, and yeah...

Oh yeah, for the second scene I'd recommend listening to Mello's theme B. That's what I listened to when I read it, hehe.

It was great.

* * *

It was all spontaneous, this plan was, at first Taro was a little... uncomfortable. Then, it set in, he was messing with people's lives here, well, more of in control of them. If he messed it up hundreds of more deaths would occur, not to mention Ryuzaki's, and that was not such a great outcome.

Hands sweaty he took in all that had just occurred.

_Hide. He needed a stop to hide..._

_' " The last floor to the right is the lobby. I would recommend finding a place to hide if you do not want sudden death. I guarantee you'll see something interesting." Before opening the door he left one last comment. " When you do, contact Watari." '_

_Honestly Taro thought the man was a little cryptic and blunt. He said he would take care of the cameras for only five minutes. Searching the floor he was dumbstruck. There was nothing but two potted _plants _by the door and a table near the entrance to the headquarters, the rest was as bare as it could be. He slapped his face._

_He froze, looking back at the table he noticed a vent above said table. Rushing to it he moved it a little to the left, stood on top of the metal table carefully lifted the top, pushed it aside, then proceeded to pull himself up._

_By the time he was raising his left leg into the vent he heard a three high pitched beeps. Quickly pulling his leg up and closing the entrance to the vent as quietly as possible he laid down trying to even out his breathing._

_He heard one set of footsteps... and mumbling._

_" Come on Light, why are we coming back here already? You didn't even give me any apples." He heard a gruff voice complain, though it sounded as if he were more amused than anything._

_" Oh, I get it, back to ignoring me, huh?"_

_It sounded... Familiar..._

_But there were only one set of footsteps... The guy was probably on the phone. That was the only _reasonable _explanation._

_The footsteps came closer until they stopped right before the vent. Straining his neck he could almost see the top of a brown head. Taro looked curiosity as the figure began to take off his belt and other metal accessories. _

_' Metal detector.' He concluded. _

_" Gosh, I'm so hungry... Well, that was a lie. Kukuku."_

_Taro frowned, that gruff monstrous voice... He really couldn't place it. Eye brows pulled together in thought he racked his brain. It almost sounded..._

_His attention went back to a top of brown who finally walked under the vent. He saw the man squat down to undo his shoes. He would've missed it had he not been paying attention, it was barely above a whisper._

_" Don't worry, Ryuk, you'll get all the apples you want soon." A younger and more clearer voice declared. Taro came to the realization that there were two voices, which meant two people. He only could spot one though._

_' What? I was so sure I only heard one pair of foot-'_

_His eyes almost bugged out of his skull at the mesh of pale blue and purple. Dime sized eyes, with dots as pupils, stared at him. He froze._

_' That-Ryuk?!'_

_Mouth left ajar at the now identified Shinigami who was also quite surprised, but he masked that as well as he could given the current predicament. His surprise quickly turned into excitement and curiosity. He knew what Taro knew, him being here made things _verrry _interesting for Ryuk. Though, of course, he would be telling Light none of this. He had already made it clear to the young college student that he took no sides in this game, and it was too much fun to see how he'd react anyway, hopefully he won't disappoint him._

_He started to chuckle as he thought about it more, by now his chuckle turned into a full out laugh. Turning upside down then right back up and gave a sly cherish like grin at Light who wondered what had made Ryuk burst out into laughs. He put it aside in the corner of his brain and labeled it for later. Then again, the last time he had laughed like that was when he had written Misora's name on a piece of paper from the death note._

_He mentally noted to ask the Shinigami about it the first chance he got._

_Leaving the still stunned Taro in the vent above Ryuk walked into headquarters with Light, a humoring smile filtering on his lips. He was going to enjoy this now._

_After all he was a curious Shinigami. _

_***~O~***_

L was his everything, is his everything. L was who he wanted to become, who he looked up to, the person who he wanted to surpass is every shape and form (besides that big-headed twit of an albino), in short, L was his idol.

Ever since living in Wammy's House and hearing about the infamous detective he felt he had a certain amount of respect and obligation to live up to the man. He was after all a genius and felt it would be a foolish if he just let it go to waste. To a certain extent though, he found out in his preteen years that he had a sense of loathing and hatred for his assumed idol. Maybe because it was the fact he still hadn't decided if Near or him were to be his successor, number one, or maybe it was because L seemed to be a God but was just as screwed up as the rest of them.

No matter the reasoning, his admiration and...(in what you will) loyalty had never wavered, or so he'd like to tell himself. It happened when he was fifteen and bored out of his mind. His classes weren't intriguing enough for him and everywhere he looked had a sense of normalcy, that had at the time, had did nothing but disgust him. Thinking there was nothing to do and nothing left to accomplish at his makeshift home of ten years made him a bit uncomfortable and listless. Besides the ever changing of children coming in and out of Wammy's House like you were changing your socks, nothing seemed to change, and that was what caused Mello's sense of boredom.

He would occasionally get out of his room to eat, take a walk if the weather called for it, and maybe foil some of Near's latest make shift of toys and whatnot, thinking it'd satisfy his hunger. It didn't. He kept himself cooped up in his room and had found himself, surprisingly, on the border line of depression. It was only then, and only for one second, he doubted himself and what he was doing.

Doubting himself was doubting L.

He quickly snapped himself out of that revenue, went downstairs, and proceed to bully some poor kid (whose name he had no care to remember right now). That had made his self esteem boost up and had begun to wonder why he didn't do this earlier.

As a kid, and even at the crisp age of nineteen (soon twenty), his personality was one that seemed hard for people to accept. It just never mashed well with people, they always seemed to be offended or disdainful towards him, whether it be his language or insults that just came out on their own accord.

This, though, never seemed to stop someone, especially one male in particular.

He scoffed at the thought and prepared for an incoming turn.

Near, despite Mello's attitude towards him, never ceased to be polite and even at times friendly (in his own...strange way). The blond had even over heard Near tell Roger he held no ill will towards him and that, if called for, he wouldn't mind collaborating together. Mello was simply appalled at the thought and shivered with anger at the time. Near had even flat out told him once that he actually "liked" him, upon hearing that he felt his face heat up, whether from embarrassment or anger he didn't want to think about, he mumbled some curses under his breath, and stomped back to his room.

The only one he willingly let get remotely close to himself was Matt, he met Matt a couple of years after being settled in at the Wammy House. Mello first thought the boy was a bit antisocial, then again who in that house wasn't?

He had humored himself one time in the red head's company, and one time was all it took to get hooked. He would never admit it out loud, specially to said person's face, but he quite enjoyed his...friend's company. Matt never ceased to amuse him, a plus side to his relationship was that Matt never took what Mello said to heart, although Matt wouldn't hesitate to correct Mello either.

The gamer was probably the only one in breathing distance (given the fact no one dared to come close to him anyway) who he'd allow to boss him around like that. He always had a...habit of taking whatever came out of Matt's mouth and twisting it into his own. Not that the younger man minded...well, not that Mello cared anyways.

Giving a small smirk Mellow speed down the street, weaving between cars and switching lanes before approaching an all glass skyscraper that screamed superiority. Slowing down his bike a bit he made his way down the underground parking lot.

He came to a screeching halt as he parked in a reserved lot. He rose a brow at that then rolled his eyes. Kicking down the stand he took off his helmet and placed it on one of the handle bars.

Making his way to the entrance he expected some sort of key pass but the doors were automatic. Not minding he walked through and made his way down the long and plain looking hallway until he came to a dead end. Well...almost dead end. He frowned at the high tech security system in front of him that took up most of the wall. If Matt was here he'd get a kick out of this, he looked at it.

And looked.

And looked.

A grimace pulled across his face. He knew how to hack, that wasn't the problem, the problem was he certainly had no patience to do so at the moment.

In a matter of seconds his right hand made contact with metal. Whipping the gun out in front of him he shot at what looked like the most important part of the expensive system.

Firing all six shots he heard some fizzing and cracks, smoke was blown up in his face but quickly dispersed at the sound of doors opening. He grinned smugly and made his way through but stopped short. He turned his head to the right, it was such a slight movement, but he saw what he saw. Drawing the gun up he fired the last remaining shot up to the corner of the wall. Eyes narrowed he continued walking his boots clacking along with him.

' Damn L, always watching.'

* * *

Yes...he is always watching..., and yeah, it can be creepy...

Who else loves Ryuk!? I know I do, he's such an indirect instigator, really. Haha.

Mello's the beast-I mean best. I don't know, I just think over time I've really grown to like the guy.

And for those of you who also obsess over the blond, even though it was unintentional, I will also be focusing on Mello and a bit of his messy past from...well the beginning of the Death Note story, not his childhood per-say.

Oh, yeah, I'm not a gun expert, but whatever - Mello's gun is custom made, so really it holds seven bullets but people don't know cause of the model type (big surprise for the people getting shot at, kuku).

Reviews are nice, but I reached over 450 views, so that's just as good!

Hope to hear from you guys! Remember any questions feel free to ask. :)

~WAC

**(EDITED: all other chapters fixed...)**


	6. Chapter 6

Phew, finally had the time to upload and mess around with this thing. Tomorrow, the beginning of another boring school week, well, it is what it is I guess

Thanks for taking the time to read this story. Over the past two weeks I have just grown obsessive over checking this story's progress- and for good reason! I now have 828 views! How wonderful!

I don't have a song for this chapter, maybe Velveteen- Yoko Kanno? But I have been listening to Samurai Champloo OST's! 3

It may be short, but it's like this for a reason.

Enjoy~

* * *

**~*O*~**

L sat in his chair as he looked at his monitors with amusement. Mello never was a rational one. His amusement was short lived though as he watched the young man obliterate his half a million dollar security system along with one of the hidden cameras he had near the entrance. His one successor managed to waste a total of 510,000 thousands dollars in the two minutes he's been here.

A frown itched a way into his face as he grudging took a sip from his tea. His lip curled at the oddly strange bitter taste that was nonexistent in the brown liquid a moment before.

More sugar, he concluded and proceeeed to drop four more sugar cubes into his imported hand painted cup. He stirred his tea around as he watched the female like male make his way through L's building like he knew exactly where he was going. L couldn't fathom how he might possibly know, it was Mello after all...and stranger things have happened.

By the way he was steadily making his way up the large building at an alarming speed, the dark haired man concluded his successor would brust through the door behind him in a matter of minutes.

He set his stirring spoon down and called for Watari.

" You called."

" Yes, please bring more refreshments." He stated to the man standing behind him. He heard the sound of Italian leather shoes make their way upstairs. A thought then occurred to him.

" Wait!" He called out suddenly.

" ..."

" Bring... a chocolate bar."

Watari masked his confusion and proceed walking up the stairs again.

L looked back at the monitors.

Bringing his teacup up to his pale lips he counted.

Ten...nine...

He took a sip of the sweetened tea that was more of a sugar slush.

Eight...seven...six...

Taking another sip he pondered if he should add another sugar cube...

Five...four...

Taking a cube with his index and thumb he heard the ponk of it dropping in his cup.

Three...

He raised it up again.

Two...

He took a sip.

One...

He finished just as the door brust open, as he predicted.

" This is good." He mused to himself, referring to the tea.

He could hear the teen move to say something, though he interrupted before he could.

" Mello, I wasn't expecting you until Friday."

He heard boots clacking to go sit on one of the couches in the center of the room. Mello flopped down, kicking his legs up on the wooded table in front of him and spoke. " I wanted to come early, that a problem?"

" Not at all."

At that time Watari came down the steel stairs, cart in tow. Upon seeing Mello he quickly masked his shock.

" Mello," he stated," It's always a pleasure to see you." Watari spoke as he made his way towards the two young men.

He poured a cup of tea, leaving it plain knowing how the boy was, and took the candy off the cart.

Mello raised a brow a that but shrugged it off.

" So, since I am here for evaluation, when are we starting?" He asked taking the bar from Quilish with a nod.

The older man went back to retrieve L's share.

The raven haired man swiveled his chair to look at Mello.

" If it's alright with you I would like to proceed as planned, tomorrow."

The blond shrugged again not really caring either way. It was still going to get done.

" Fine. " His blue irises traced Quilish's every move as he made his way towards L. He lazily licked his chocolate bar and took a bite. He looked around the room evaluating every aspect of it. In front of him was another black leather couch though on the left side of that one was a black oak table, a cream lamp on top. A rounded red plush rug coverd a large amount of the room. L's computer desk and equipment laid against the wall adjacent to him. Wires, monitors, two laptops, a desktop, and C.D player covering the walls and desk along with two thick manila folders. Across from where he was sitting were the stairs that led up to L's room he guessed, he probably wanted easy access to his things. Over all the room was bland...almost. He couldn't help but wonder why there was a fake bowl of fruit, and apples out of all things, on the piece of furniture against one of the walls.

He could shake his head, this man was indeed strange. Taking another sip of his bitter tea he stood up, taking his chocolate of course, and told L he was going out.

" Mello-" The blond cut him off before he could get reprimanded.

" I know, I'll be careful, you don't have to tell me. I've been doing this all my life." He spoke as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

He cursed mentally while walking down the cold crowded sidewalk. He was really starting to regret cutting his hair last week, but the split ends were annoying him to no end. He gave a light snort at himself and continued to walk around bit more until he spotted his destination at last.

Pulling a gloved hand up to his face he took another bite of his almost gone chocolate. He's surprised it even lasted this long. Walking along the trail in the park he almost curled his lip at the many couples and families kissing and laughing. It was disgusting. How could they show such displays out in the open?

Watching his breath come out as soft puffs in the air he looked for a bench and spotted a man in a light brown trench coat, goggles on top of his head, and cigarette in his mouth. Giving a small smirk he casually made his way over. Stopping in front of the brunette he saw he paid no attention to him as he was using his unoccupied hand to play one of his many video game devices.

Promptly snatching the cigarette away from the man he gave a small smirk of satisfaction as he saw a big flash of 'You Lose' come across the screen.

" Hey!" Matt yelled out. Mello pulled the cigarette up to his mouth and breathed in. Eyes lidded he squatted down in front of his friend and blew a heep of smoke in his face. Matt's face pinched up in order not to sneeze. " Hello...?" He spoke hesitantly holding his breath.

The leather clad blond simply licked his chocolate and took a swift bite. Chewing he carefully looked at the nineteen year old. His red hair grew a bit over the years, now brushing behind his neck and to his ears. His face, more defined and shaped, squinted and twitched.

" Well?" He asked.

Matt didn't say anything.

Mellow almost sighed.

" Aren't you going to breath?" A look of confusion fluttered over the man's face then realization. As he opened his mouth to speak, Mello quickly, though calmly, inhaled the cigarette and blew out causing Matt to breath in the puff of smoke in the process.

As Matt began to cough, eyes watering in the process, Mello stood up and crossed his arms.

After a good minute Matt looked up eyes rimmed with tears and face flushed and Mello had finished off his chocolate.

" Okay, " He spoke voice a bit raspy," I deserve that." He cleared his throat and stood up already noticing Mello a ways ahead if him. He had to jog a bit to catch up.

He caught up just as the blond huffed out another smoke bomb.

" You meet with him?" He spoke in a low voice this time, staying close to his friend's side.

" Yeah, a bit more annoying than I remember him to be." Mello stated flatly.

Matt raised a brow at Mello's attitude but said nothing of it.

" I see... How's his security system?!" He asked excited. For as long as he knew L the man always seemed to have the lastest, newest, and the most expensive top of the grade security system. And he would aways let him have a go at breaking into it at least once, just to make sure it was secure.

He saw his friend smirk from the corner of his eye.

" Destroyed."

Matt's jaw hung open upon registration of Mello' words.

" Y-you didn't!"

The smirk grew a bit wider.

" How!" He stopped himself and continued in a loud whisper." How could you! You know I look forward to that all the time! And how the hell do you just _break_ L's security system?!"

The blond shrugged. " Easy." He answered. He glanced over," Maybe I'll show you how sometime..." He trailed off.

Matt huffed and crossed his arms starting to speak incoherent mumbles as the two continued walking.

"...tsk, and whoever said you could take my cigarette in the first place,...coming out of no where like that, why do you even still have it? Damn, that was my last one too..."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's overreaction, he took said cigarette and shoved it in Matt's mouth, ending his self pitying rant.

* * *

I don't really know why, but when I started to write about Mello this enigmatic, bad-boy type persona came out. I really had to play with it. I'm sure you can definitely tell that somethings wrong with him, and later you'll find out, and if you didn't catch it...well...idk...

Regarding the L thing and his tea...well I mean, come on, if you had $510,000 thousand dollars go right down the drain you'd think everything had a funny taste afterwards.

I love how he's so nonchalant about M busting in, too XD

Hope you enjoyed! Review, pm, read, yano.

~WAC


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there! How've yeah been? Crazy month October was, haha. This one's a bit wordy so bear with me. And the beginning seems a little... I don't know, it might seem fine with you guys but, meh. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I claim I don't own anything...

* * *

She felt weak, she was weak in all honestly. Rising a hand to her face she tried to see herself but came up shorthanded. Why couldn't she see herself?

She looked out into the black dark abyss. Eyes clouded by her dark and morbid mind, it was like a fog had come from nowhere now preventing her from really seeing anything.

Reaching out but only to find her arms now felt like dead weights. She furrowed her brows in concentration, she felt a bead of sweat make its way down the curve of her nonexistent face. A spark rose in her one visible, though dull emerald eye. Her index finger twitched a bit. She felt herself give out big puffs of air, and only then did she realize she was cold... She was cold.

Cold from what?

Her mind wandered. How was she standing if she felt so wrong, if she felt so stepped on? She could barely move her head down so, she settled for looking down. She saw the tip of her nose and nothing else. Where were her legs? Did she even have any of these?

The fog only seemed to grow more prominent as time went by, and Sakura was finding it harder and harder to control her breathing.

What was wrong with her?

Her pinky twitched and soon her thumb flexed, she heard a crack in her knuckle.

Her eyes narrowed, and she stopped trying to move her arms for a minute. If she could see, could she smell and hear? Well, she now knew she could hear...right? She wasn't making up that popping noise...right?

She tried to inhale but felt her throat constricted, as if something was lodged in to block her air flow. It didn't hurt, it didn't even feel uncomfortable. She thought it odd, shouldn't she be able to breath...or something like that?

Her arm suddenly jerked, eyes widening, she attempted to look down again and was successful. Only her knees were visible, how strange... Looking to her side she saw her right arm in fascination. Bringing it up it felt sore and old. Almost like a rusted piece of neglected machinery. Suddenly angry she raised her arm out to touch the fog still in front of her, now taking in a red tint.

Why didn't she notice before?

She tried waving it away, but it wouldn't budge. She even used her left arm, nothing. She felt...frustrated. That was the right word, right? If she could shrug she would've.

Then it dawned on her...if she couldn't breathe, how was she huffing like crazy?

She harshly met with the ground, a cry breaking out from her cracked lips. She felt her feet throb.

She had legs, she realized finally.

And like a dam broke through she felt an incredible amount of air being pushed down her now open airways. Coughing, she felt her head throb with a ridiculous amount of pain. White flashes danced in her eyes for a minute until all her coughing ceased.

Licking her lips she put a hand to her forehead begging for the migraine to go away.

For some reason she felt as if she would just stand up it would go away, and it did as she slowly, but surely, got up. Looking around the noticed the thick fog of red went away, but the oddly familiar black still surrounded her. She hesitantly took a shaky step forward and she fell, determined to try again she got up and took another step, this time successful.

In a matter of time she was walking, she couldn't see anything except for the endless layout of black. Idly she pondered if she was just going around in a big circle.

She squinted her eyes suddenly at a small dot ahead of her, as small as if was it was blinding. As she got closer, the dot changed from the smaller size to a large one, and it was no longer white, it changed into an array of blues.

Mesmerized she took a step, in awe, forward, and with a hesitant hand she attempted to touch the massive orb in front of her. Surprising it felt warm, though it had a sense of longing and hesitancy. She was curious but confused most of all. She felt as if she knew why but couldn't place it just now.

Why was she here again? The answer escaped her as she felt the need to see what this orb really was. Was it her past? Future? Her end or beginning?

Why would it be any of those things in the first place?

Sticking her whole hand in this time she took a step forward, just enough to not be engulfed by it.

She felt a sense of giddiness come inside her. Giggling a bit she took all caution in the wind and stepped inside the orb.

The inside was wondrous, she decided. She couldn't even begin to decide what and how she was feeling. She suddenly felt a string of light cover her making her feel a bit lighter, a bit free. Smiling she looked down at her hand and noticed all of her arm seemed to disappear only to be replaced by...well, she couldn't think of the word now. They seemed to be smaller orbs of the one she just stepped through. Her smile widened upon thought.

Soon her arm disappeared into the air. Shortly following that arm was her other arm, then her legs, and she watched as her torso slowly begun to create...that's what it was, it was life.

She felt her lashes brush over her cheeks as she closed them satisfied.

All of her pain from earlier now seemed worth it.

* * *

It all started slowly, the feeling in her body. She felt a numbness in her toes, ears, and anything below her elbow. The hairs on her body stood and her forehead started to give off cold sweats, by now she knew she was sick. Opening her eyes they felt crusted over. Her hazy vision tried to take in her surroundings, but she couldn't see anything very well.

She grasped whatever feeling she had in her legs, pulled them to her chest, and braced her arm on the brick wall behind her. After a while of almost slipping and straining she finally got up. Leaning against the wall panting for a minute, now exhausted, she willed herself to keep going. Pushing herself away from the wall she found all her muscles screaming at her despite the fact most of herself was numb. Feeling the wind lick her face and hair whip around her she shivered terribly.

Just wanting to go inside somewhere warm where she could feel some feeling in her bones for even a second, she willed herself even more to get moving.

Taking a step forward a ringing went off in her ear again. She had already heard it a couple of times before but paid no mind to it, doing it again she took another step forward. She saw extra lighting and an array of colors but all the same.

As soon as she stepped into the light, out of the dirtied alley, she shied away from the harsh bright lighting. Squinting her eyes she looked up again with wide eyes. All of these things, they felt odd and uncomforting. She had a strange notion that these things weren't suppose to be here, suppose to exist. Looking across she saw what had looked like a café of some sort. Eager to get inside and feel warmth she made her way across noticing the path was made out of rigid rocks. Markings painted on them, and for some strange reason a bunch of people gathered at both ends of the path. She gave a slight frown.

Making her way past the people she heard foggy muffled voices, making it hard to know what was being said.

Halfway there she heard it again, that same ringing sound in her ears. She didn't know what made her stop but she did. She heard it again on this time it was louder and caused her to cringe.

It was as if someone has promptly snapped their fingers and everything Sakura heard came in full blast.

All she heard were noises of people talking, the sound of feet connecting with ground, then a huge beep got her attention. The sound was so horrid her eyes widened as she turned to look at a twenty-foot, two ton monster come at her. The white light made her eyes water in the short amount of time. Something was telling her to move during these two short seconds, but she never did.

All she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat getting faster and faster, then pressure smashing into her body.

***~O~***

" Are you gonna tell me where we're going _now_ ?" Matt asked. After a moments of silence and wishful thinking, a simple no was heard. He groaned. " Am I going to like where we're going?"

" I don't care if you do or don't." Mello replied, hands in his jacket pocket.

Matt was beginning to act suspicions. Mello's off behavior was enough of a red flag, and he thought he was moody before. Not to mention the mess he had gotten into a couple of years ago.

" We aren't...going downtown...right?" Matt question, a twinge of contraction filled his stomach.

Mello stopped short of a minute then continued, he took long strides as he talked, heels clicking away.

" You don't have to come along if you don't want to; I didn't ask you to anyway." His deep voice retorted. He knew what Matt implied. He had told him, and only once, he wasn't going back to that life. He knew he could just simply corrected his dark-haired friend and be done with it, but if he didn't believe him then he found no reason to release the man from his worries.

Matt glanced at his blond friend of fourteen years, and his only friend really. He had felt guilty and dirty going behind his back and talking with L, but now, he felt as if he had done the right thing. He was worried for Mello, he had settled down quite unusually and was even more reserved than he was as a kid.

L had simply asked Matt if he could keep an eye on his top successor while he was in New York. Somehow, he had found out about Matt tagging along with the chocolate lover while he left to go to the states to be evaluated. Upon hearing the question he retaliated and had promptly, though politely, declined the favor. When he saw Mello a couple of days afterwards, for the first time in almost a year at that, he had received yet another call from L. Only this time, he agreed. There was something drastically different about Mello's behavior that was off-putting, and as a friend he had every reason to be worried and find a solution for whatever was happening in that genius' head.

He mentally sighed, of course Mello would snap back at him for asking such a question, he was a man of his word. He never did like the slimy ambiguous dealings L and Near always worked, he was an honest man and such things repulsed him dearly.

Matt sighed again, only this time it was out loud, Mello's ears twitched upon the action.

What was Matt's problem? He seemed to cling more and...something else since their conversation in the park earlier. Well, whatever his problem was Mello didn't want to deal with it if he was going to act like this- questioning his every move. And since when did he do that anyway? Matt used to be the kind of kid who just followed him for the hell of it. What changed his carefree nature in the short year they had been apart?

He gave a small scoff at the memories that seemed to pop up at the thought, he glanced around. Besides being here for his testing he was very fond of the city life. The carelessness and business intrigued him since he had first been brought here at the age of eleven. Although, the first time he was brought here he ended up getting lost several times, he still enjoyed every minute of it. He was just attracted to he bright lights and... well, something else he didn't want to think of at the moment. He was glad L chose this place instead of that case in Maryland, he simply would've been bored, though the Scarecrow Murders did seem interesting. He just hated anything green really, maybe that was it; he rather have pollution and rude smokers and the old decrypted stations than a peaceful goody two-shoes sort of place. That was probably another influence from growing up too.

Weaving past a couple of business people and going around an ignorant couple Mello led Matt across the cross walk just in time for the light to turn green. Honks of cars flew past them as drivers rushed to get to their destination, and people walked so fast they would brush and bump into you without a second thought.

Both parties stopped as the traffic light turned green signaling the cross walk sign to halt to a red hand. Mello shifted his weight on one leg as Matt looked around idly with his gloved hands in his coat. Standing in front of the intersection Matt took note of another cross walk in front of theirs, only adjacent. He could see a couple in matching outfits on the furthest side and a prestigious elderly woman on the other side holding an umbrella.

Is it suppose to rain? Shrugging he heard the gasps and engine of a sixteen wheeler roll pass them. He hated trucks, they made too much noise and always left nasty fumes in the air for him to breathe in which was just another reason for him _not _to come outside.

Mello's eyes widened a fraction as he noticed someone, after weaving through the crowd, had stepped out on the cross walk stop, probably intending to cross before any other vehicles came across but stopped short. He saw the girl turn slowly as if finally realizing what she was doing, then he couldn't see anything for a second as a result of the massive truck blocking his view. Then a blare.

It wasn't everyday you saw someone committing suicide.

He heard the gasps and yells of people who saw what had happened.

On the ground not so far away he noticed a body clad in a dark coat in the street. Blue eyes narrowed a fraction then glanced up as he saw the cross walk signal to cross.

People were stupid. Stupid and selfish. Nothing was worth enough pain to kill yourself. Putting on an impassive face he noticed mostly everyone had run over to see what had happened and to check on the girl. Matt looked over at Mello in shock.

He had no idea what the hell happened.

He noticed Mello looked as impassive as ever, he felt a grip in his gut as he watched Mello take a step out into the streets. Quickly following he tried to see what was happening but the large crowd gathered had obstructed him from doing so.

Eyes forward Mello tried hard, he really did, to not look, but he gave in. He cursed his curiosity and desperation. It was a glance and it only lasted a few seconds, but that's all it took to bring up the memories.

Matt noticed the slight stomping in his friends steps as they got closer to the other side of the sidewalk. Giving the blond a curious and worried glance from the corner of his eyes he stepped up to the curb. He stopped short when he noticed where Mello was heading to.

A café.

A chocolate café.

A chocolate café named Café Del Chocolaté, at that.

He groaned and reluctantly followed the man into the shop.

* * *

Okaay, did 'cha like it? I kinda did...

A couple of weeks ago I did some major researching for the characters. I looked at all their weird quirks and what was and the result? They're all jacked up, haha. Not in that sense but like medically everyone is, except Matt. He has one or two things wrong with him. It's funny because L's list is the longest though I guess that's a given?

Well, you guys will see soon enough, kuku

Hope to hear from you all! Enjoy and _Review_!

Reached 1,228 views! Happy girl here :))

~WAC


End file.
